This invention relates generally to the aviation industry and more specifically to a combination flap and aileron arrangement for improving flight performance at low air speeds.
The desire to land at an airspeed as slow as possible while still maintaining adequate directional control is of ongoing concern in the aviation industry. The ability to maintain adequate airflow over flight control surfaces, such as the ailerons, during slow flight such as landing, increases the number of airports that can be used, but most importantly increases safety of operations. The development of efficient slow flight has included the use of highly cambered airfoils, hinged flaps, slots, spoilers, stall fences, and boundary layer controls devices such as vortex generators. The addition of one of these devices adds to the initial cost and ongoing maintenance cost of the aircraft, the addition of multiple of these devices geometrically increasing costs. The cost to benefit ratio limits the inclusion of these modalities on aircraft.
It is well known that trailing edge flaps on aircraft wings improve performance of the aircraft, particularly in reducing landing speed when the flaps are adjusted to a position which increases wing camber. The highest flap utility is obtained when flaps are coextensive with the wing span. However, since ailerons are necessary to provide lateral control of the aircraft, the flap portion is typically shortened on each wing the amount necessary to accommodate the aileron. Various combinations have been devised endeavoring to maximize both flap and aileron efficiency, however none has been completely satisfactory.
The present invention offers a solution to this problem. The device of the present invention endeavors to lower the stall speed while increasing aileron authority in a cost effective manner. The invention combines the additional lift and laminar flow provided by known Fowler-style flaps with the increased efficiency of known Frise-type ailerons. The unique combination of the present device enables the Frise type aileron component to create lift just as the wing does, and produces greater lateral effect with less deflection of the control. The present invention is further designed to decrease the wing tip vortices at slower speeds, allowing the control to be placed closer to the wing tip where it can also augment its effect through a longer moment arm with less deflection.